Talk:Achievements/@comment-130.105.163.203-20190303182718/@comment-33710901-20190304180302
You don't understand. Let me explain. You can only max stats to 63 by drinking elixirs. You got two elixirs for that: Potion of Janos (+2 INT) or Elixir of Arkon (+2 STR, +2 AGI, +2 CHA, +30 weapon profs). Effects are halved after the 3rd use. I probably don't have to tell you which is the better investment of the two :). For maximum efficiency, you should put all your free attribute points from level-ups into INT, and then you won't need to buy Potions of Janos to reach 63 INT (max amount of skill points). Just Elixirs of Arkon all the way through. Now for that, you need a good starting character attribute allocation to be able to reach 63 INT before lvl 50 (which is still doable with the default xp modifiers), and to optimize the amount of Elixirs of Arkon needed to max the remaining attributes and your weapon profs too if you so desire. Plus start with the highest amount of useful skills possible (that are better be maxed by you for the additional effects), with a decent rumor interval value to be able to get more unique spawns into the game in the long run. All of this is possible with the following start, which is my current favorite: 'male' -> 'respectable physician' -> 'apprentice' -> 'a self-employed merchant' -> 'series of unfortunate events'. Plus you'll start with a Winged Mace (to be able to take prisoners asap) and ~6k gold if you sell the goods you get. With the above character setup, the optimal start is: 11 STR, 11 AGI, 11 INT and 9 CHA in terms of attributes. And only put points into INT from that point onwards. Also, drink 3 elixirs of Arkon asap (for 3 Qualis Gems) to get the bonuses from them which will be anough with the achievements for defeating a Heretic and a Mystmountain Army (+1 STR and AGI respectively, and initiating the fight with allies on your side is all you need). That will put you to 18 STR, 18 AGI and 15 CHA. Which are good-enough milestones for a while as you'll be able to wear the majority of armors and weapons, and you'll have decent skills too. You'll be able to get +1 INT from a book and +3 from achievements for defeating invading armies. That makes it 15 INT. You need 48 more to reach 63 INT. Which is 48 level-ups, so you'll reach 63 INT by lvl 49 this way. Which is doable (my personal best is lvl 51 with default xp modifiers under the course of 750 in-game days). Or just drink a few Potions of Janos towards the end. Charisma will be able to catch up to STR and AGI with the corresponding achievements (+3/+4). To reach 63 in these stats, you will need to drink 45 more Elixirs of Arkon (you'll need 45 more Qualis Gems). 45 more Elixirs of Arkon (with halved effects) will earn you 45*15 = 675 weapon profs. So you need to get 325 weapon profs before drinking these remaining Elixirs of Arkon to reach 1000 weapon profs in the end (only if you truly want to maximize your character). And this is when training weapon profs at Elacrai comes into play. As you'll need to raise them asap, without the need to restrain yourself from drinking further Elixirs just so you won't waste the potential to raise weapon profs to 1000. Because raising them naturally through fighting will be almost impossible past 600 profs, even with 10 Weapon Master. Furthermore, with the method I'm trying to explain, you'll be able to save 2 skill points from Weapon Master. You'll be able to put 6 points into weapon master with 18 AGI. And then read the book for +1 more, and you'll probably be able to win 50 tournaments along the way so that you'll get +1 more from the achievement. This way you'll have either 7 or 8 in weapon master. Which is enough to gain primary weapon profs relatively fast up until 250-300 through fighting, and then train up to 325 in all the weapon profs you care about in Elacrai. Then you'll be free from any training or the need to increase profs through fighting, as the remaining 45 Elixirs of Arkon will carry you to 1000. Lastly, when you factor in the bonuses from Books and Achievements, you shouldn't put more points than the following into the skills down below: * Trainer: 5 * Trade: 9 * Leadership: 8 * Weapon Master: 8 * Ironflesh: 9 * Tactics: 6 * Wound Treatment: 9 * Surgery: 9 * Engineer: 8 * Persuasion: 7 So that you'll get 10 in them without wasting a bonus point from a book or achievement. Random skill bonuses are too random (both in terms of time and effect) to be reliable, so I don't suggest on counting on them. You'll most likely not get the skill points you specifically want. If you get any random bonus into a skill before you reach the above caps, it's great, sure, but that's it. And horse archery is useless past 8, but all you really need is 5, when the accuracy penalty gets eliminated already, and you only get a 7.5% damage penalty at that point (which also gets eliminated at 8 horse archery).